I Love You Even Whe I Die
by ABC-HS
Summary: Sepasang merpati takkan pernah berpisah. Bahkan bila salah satu diantaranya telah tiada, maka pasangannyanya takkan pernah mencari pasangan baru sebagai penggantinya. Itukah yang dinamakan pengorbanan cinta?


**I LOVE YOU EVEN WHEN I DIE**

Tittle : I Love You Even Whe I Die (Endlessly)

Cast : No Name

Genre : Angst/?

Author : ABC

 _ **Summary : Sepasang merpati takkan pernah berpisah. Bahkan bila salah satu diantaranya telah tiada, maka pasangannyanya takkan pernah mencari pasangan baru sebagai penggantinya. Itukah yang dinamakan pengorbanan cinta?**_

 **Warning!** Semua tokoh yg ada di cerita ini gak di cantumkan namanya, biarlah reader sendiri yang mengimajinasikannya. And then..

 **HAPPY READING !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang merpati takkan pernah berpisah. Bahkan bila salah satu diantaranya telah tiada, maka pasangannyanya takkan pernah mencari pasangan baru sebagai penggantinya. Itukah yang dinamakan pengorbanan cinta? Apakah manusia bisa menerapkan prinsip itu? Kurasa aku bisa. Bahkan jika kau tak meminta, aku rela mati untukmu.

Di sudut kamar sebuah apartemen, gadis itu terduduk, menerawang jauh menatap langit melalui jendela kaca yang tersibak tirainya. Berharap dapat lagi melihat sosok yang dirindukannya. Walau itu mustahil, tapi ia tetap berharap.

Gadis itu menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua yang terjadi. Mengeluh akan nasibnya yang ditinggalkan oleh sosok yang dicintainya. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan mengambil sosok itu? Bukankah masih banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya?

Salahkah jika gadis itu egois dan menyalahkan Tuhan yang telah mengambil orang yang di cintainya? Salahkah jika ia ingin melawan tangan takdir? Ia hanya ingin bersama lelaki yang dicintainya. Gadis itu terlalu bergantung kepada lelakinya dan ia tidak tau harus bagaimana bila tak ada lelaki itu di sisinya. Rasanya.. ia tak sanggup lagi untuk bernafas.

Gadis itu tak peduli bila orang menganggapnya bodoh. Juga menganggap cintanya adalah cinta bodoh. Toh, cinta terbodoh pun tetaplah dinamakan cinta.

Dengan seenaknya orang-orang yang tak tau apa-apa itu menyuruhnya untuk melupakan semuanya dan membuka lembaran baru. Padahal dirasanya, pada lembaran sebelumnya gadis itu masih merasa kosong. Ia belum merasa puas. Masih sedikit kenangan yang di torehkannya. Seharusnya tak sampai disitu. Masih banyak lagi kenangan yang ingin dilukiskannya.

Sinar rembulan dan kerlip bintang-bintang malam menembus kamar gelap itu. Seolah mengejek betapa menyedihkannya ia yang sedang rapuh itu. **CUKUP!** Sudah lebih dari cukup ia bertahan dan rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi.

Ucapan sang kekasih masih terngiang diingatannya.

' _kita adalah sepasang merpati yang telah ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama'_

' _kenapa harus merpati?'_

' _karena merpati adalah makhluk yang selalu menepati janji dan setia kepada pasangannya. Merpati takkan pernah mencari pasangan baru saat ia kehilangan pasangannya. Ia akan tetap sendiri hingga ajal menjemputnya'_

Gadis itu sekarang merasa bodoh. Betapa bodohnya ia telah mempercayai ucapan belahan hatinya itu. Nyatanya sekarang sosok itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan tanpa ada kata terakhir.

Dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia benar-benar tak mampu melewati sisa hidupnya tanpa orang itu, orang yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

Perlahan gadis itu bangkit dan membuka pintu balkon kamar apartemennya. Angin malam nan sejuk seketika menerpa kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat, menyibakkan rambut tak terurus miliknya, membuatnya merasa nyaman, walau hanya sesaat.

Gadis itu berjalan ke pagar pembatas balkon, menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya disana. Ia mendongak keatas, menatap rembulan dan hamparan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Pemandangan yang begitu indah namun begitu bertolak belakang dengan suasana hatinya.

"apa kau sedang merindukanku sekarang?"

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"apa kau sedang menungguku di sana?"

Batinnya bermonolog. Bulir bening asin mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya, membentuk anak sungai di pipi tirusnya.

Perlahan gadis itu merentangkan tangannya. Merasakan hembusan angin malam segar yang ia sendiri tak tau kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan itu sebelumnya. Mungkin saat lelaki itu masih ada ? Namun sekarang ia siap jika ini ada saat terakhir ia merasakan dunia.

Kakinya terangkat perlahan dan semakin lama semakin tinggi. Ia merasa tubuhnya melayang seperti terbang. Dan seketika rasa perih luar biasa tak tertahankan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Ditengah rasa sakitnya ia bahagia.

' _tunggu aku sebentar lagi menuju kebersamaan abadi kita, kau dan aku untuk selamanya. Jikalaupun kita dilahirkan kembali, aku ingin dilahirkan untuk tetap mencintaimu'_

Perlahan matanya tertutup untuk selamanya saat cahaya silau itu menjemputnya.

Kau tau? Satu yang indah dari kematian adalah kau takkan merasakan hal menyakitkan lagi.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lagi-lagi Cuma SF, tapi ga tau kenapa gue pen ngaplod ff sad kek gini. Mungkin gegara efek kobam, trus galau karena tugas kuliah numpuk, dan ff lah pelarian gue hiks...

SPECIAL THANKS buat 6 reviewers pertama di ff pertama ku yg gak bisa disebut atu-atu. Gomawoyooo ^^ dan terimaksih juga sama sider yang lumayan banyak nge-view.

Dan buat u-name nya **xiluge,** aah ? beneran? Aku di tembung, mahasiswa baru di UN**ED. Line berapa nih ?

Dan buat yg pengen sequel, aduh kek mana ya, ABC lambai sempak putih nya Jongin aja deh.

sekarang ABC lagi ada project bikin ff chaptered, tapi bakal di publish pas ABC lagi libur semester, itupun kalo ada yg mau baca ngahahaha :D

Dan pertanyaan buat siapa aja…. Emang dosa ya kalo me- _review_ ff orang ? ( *,*)

ahahah XD sekian dan terimaksih semoga gak baper dan suka sama ff nya ^^

Kritik dan Saran ?


End file.
